This invention relates to a mobile radio network and in particular to a mobile radio network that can be used with a wide variety of portable devices such as mobile computers, mobile phones, personal organisers, etc.
There is at present a divide in mobile computing between what is desirable and what is practical to implement. The divide is caused by, inter-alia, constraints in size and power as well as the lack of reliable network connection. There are a wide variety of mobile devices currently in use which would benefit from being part of a network which enables them to communicate with other devices.
Because of the large variation in the types of devices which include data processing functions and which could be included in a network, these are very different communicational requirements. There is, however, at the very least at base level of connectivity which is desirable for the most simple of functions such as monitoring the status of a particular device.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide what we shall refer to as embedded networking. This is concerned to provide a network that is so simple and small that it can be used by almost anything. The network comprises a communications medium (typically radio), proximity sensors associated with devices, and a distributed database of resources. It enables everyday objects to be able to communicate in a way which has not yet been achieved. Many everyday electronic devices e.g. telephones, fax machines, photocopiers, electronic access controls, ATM machines and public information terminals already need a network in order to operate. However, all can benefit from a common mechanism by which they are made aware of and can communicate with other things nearby.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a broad range of mobile and embedded objects which can detect by radio, other objects in their environment capable of connecting to them, can connect to these with a low range ad hoc radio network, and can exchange any data necessary. To achieve this a basic node circuit has been developed which can provide connections directly to the objects in which they are embedded and which can communicate by radio to other similar nodes in their vicinity.
Preferably, the nodes operate automatically to communicate with other nodes in their vicinity and to exchange any necessary data.
The node is preferably provided on a single chip included in a device such as a mobile telephone, laptop computer, printer, etc.
The invention is defined in its various aspects in the appended claims to which reference should now be made.